


All That’s Left Mean Nothing More Than Blood and Tears

by timwsgl



Series: Unbroken!verse [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timwsgl/pseuds/timwsgl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be afraid of anything, because the only monster you'll ever have to fear...<br/>Holds you dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That’s Left Mean Nothing More Than Blood and Tears

" _Watch your lover. This is what he truly is. This is the man for whom you spread your legs for,” his eyes dart over to Akihito. And even as he’s choking on his own blood as he utters those words, there’s no mistaking that he’s gloating._  
  
_And Asami wants to tear into the man all over again. Because as he looks into Akihito’s horror-filled eyes, he knows that this was what the man had been aiming for the whole time. Akihito swallows convulsively and darts his eyes all over the place, refusing to meet Asami’s eyes again. Asami looks over at the man slumped on his knees on the floor, and feels only a cold hate as he bends down and brutally pulls the man up by his hair into a upright kneeling position. Looking into the man’s hate-filled, but triumphant eyes, even the rage leaves him, leaving only a bone-weary emptiness. Despite all he had done to shield Akihito from his world, he laments that it was all for nothing as he pushes the barrel of the gun into the man’s mouth. The man’s eyes widen but his lips and teeth willingly open, allowing the gun to move into his mouth smoothly and angle up. They both know that it’s the best way to ensure the kill for a headshot. And as he pulls the trigger and watches the man’s head explode in a shower of brain matter and blood, and other fluids, all he can do is stand there and let it splatter all over him. He doesn’t need to look up to see Akihito’s flinch at the deafening sound of the bang, or hear the sound of Akihito retching when some of the bodily fluids land too near him, to know that the gunshot had merely been one of the last parting shots in the barrage of blows meant to separate them._  
  
_There had already been too much, for too long. Too close to the heart, too late to salvage._  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_It is only then that Asami finally stirs himself enough to say in a studiedly emotionless voice, and it isn’t what Akihito expects. It’s with a sense of déjà vu that he hears, “Get yourself cleaned up. You have blood all over you.”_  
  
_“You should have let him kill me,” it’s only when he hears the words ring out hollowly in the cavernous space that Akihito realizes that he has even responded._  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even now, 2 weeks after what has happened, Asami cannot forget those words. How can he bear to let anything happen to Akihito, when he has the power to stop it?  
  
The body that is his. This flesh that he kissed.  
  
He hangs his head to rest against Akihito’s stomach, pressing his lips desperately against the smooth skin of his belly. His hand comes up to caress the scars on Akihito’s hip, causing Akihito’s breath to draw in sharply. Asami pulls back, staring at the scar and wants to shout: This says that you are  _mine_. That you can never leave me.  
  
_I’m not asking for forgiveness. I’m not asking for absolution. I made peace with who I am a long time ago. All I’m asking for is affirmation. All I want is for you to see the man that I am, and just love me the way that I love you. Which is so very fucking much._  
  
_Because I can never get enough of you. Can never let you go._  
  
And Asami knows that this is a lie. Because Akihito is going to leave him in a couple of hours, and Asami is going to just… let him. Dying on the inside the whole time, as he watches him leave. But that is what he will do.   
  
As he presses his lips against _his_ initials and catches the scarred skin between his teeth and sucks hard, bites even harder to leave marks, he wants it to mean  _forever_.  He wants to hold on tight, and never let go. Because he’s afraid that if he releases his hold now, Akihito will never come back. Terrified that he had held on too tightly; that once Akihito is freed, he will float away like a buoy without a lifeline, and never find his way back.  
  
But he had sworn to himself long ago that he would never break Akihito’s spirit. Not completely, that is. Oh, he knows that he had broken a small part of Akihito the night Asami first took Akihito. But now the small cracks have become deep chasms. And staying any longer with Asami would only completely break Akihito.  _And himself included…_


End file.
